We will aim to identify new markers to identify diabetic patients at particular risk of disease progression. The continued accumulation, in the future, of clinical information on the incidence of MVD in the DCCT/EDIC cohort will enhance the value of our presently proposed characterizations of lipid profiles and glycoxidative damage to lipids and collagen and will increase the power of our analyses. Our study may suggest mechanisms of disease, providing possible rationales for new preventive or interventive strategies.